Ness vs Chrono
Intro Wiz:Two SNES RPG legends duking it out Boomstick:These two unlikely heroes are about to show the world what they're made of! Wiz:Ness, the psi powerhouse Boomstick:and Chrono, the time traveling swordsmen Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win, a death battle. Last time on TT19's fan death battles: pit gave his final breath KO! With the main guard of skyworld gone, Lady Palutena searches through history to find a fighter like Pit. Unintimidating at first, but extremely powerful. She finds two young fighters who are much stronger, faster, and smarter than the normal human:Ness and Chrono. Ness Wiz:Who would've guessed a 13 year old boy farted, and would save the world, and maybe even the universe. Boomstick:Boomstick approves! Wiz:armed with the legendary bat, and a yo-yo, it doesn't seem like Ness would have good weaponry. Boomstick:his bat has the unique ability to reflect projectiles, even lasers, and water! If only i had that during 3rd grade, i would've whacked the water that kid spit at me right back at 'em! Wiz:Ness also posses Psycho-Kinesis and Psionics. A.K.A pk and psi. Boomstick:Ness has access to the abilities like pk fire, pk freeze, and the infamous pk starstorm. He also manages to pick up a girl. Playa! Wiz:Ness also has psionics such as Shield B, which halves damage and sends some back, and Flash, which can cause strangeness, make an enemy cry uncontrollably, and even has a chance to insta-kill! Boomstick:Woah! What are you gonna tell me now? That he can heal himself to full hp, or that he can put an opponent to sleep, or that he can teleport? Wiz:actually, he can do all of those, and also remove any status he has in his body. And reanimate the dead. And when he teleports he defies physics. Boomstick:you've gotta be kidding me. Wiz:Ness does have his limits though. When he runs out of pp, he can really only use psi magnet and hope for the best. Boomstick:still Ness has pulled of some pretty amazing things. Like how he survives attacks from sentient lava pools, and how he defeated enemies not even adults can come close to damaging. And how his psi end game is like, 500. Wiz:ness also wears the franklin badge, which is able to reflect lightning. And he can survive a fatal wound, until his hp hits 0 Wiz:Ness even defeated Giygas, known for destroying planets! Boomstick:too bad he has that lackluster equipment! Boomstick:still, Ness proves that being a small fry doesn't mean you can't pack a punch! Chrono Boomstick:katanas, time traveling, and super saiyan hair rip-offs. Nuff' said Wiz:Chrono gew up in a humble home. However one day, his friend Lucca accidentally sent a girl he just met to another time period. Boomstick:Chrono is faster, stronger, and more durable than the average human. Im getting a serious feeling of dejá vú right now. Wiz:Chrono also saved the world from an evil alien... wow you're right boomstick i am too. Boomstick:well, back to the fight, Chrono wields a Katana, a curved blade loved by samurai, and ladies. Wiz:Chrono can move faster than the human eye can track, and survive hits from lavos, which is like getting hit by lava. Wow even more dejá voú. Boomstick:Chrono also has access to magical abilities! Like...reanimating the dead, and shooting lightning... wow. Just wow. Wiz:Okay well lets try to finding some things that are different. Chrono is of the lightning/light type,meaning he is weak to water and shadow attacks. Boomstick:His strongest attack being luminaire, a powerful light based attack. Time to spam it! Wiz:Chrono also has spincut, which deals double damage to an enemy. Boomstick:He also has the windslash and frenzy attacks both really powerful. However Chrono doesn't have a self healing move, despite being a leader character! Wtf is up with that! Wiz:Speaking of that, Chrono is used to being a leader rather than a solo fighter. Mostly focusing on team strategy. Boomstick:He was also defeated once, and had to be revived by his friends. Annnnnnd even more dejá vú! Wiz:still Chrono still has overcome many challenges, and may be the reincarnation of christ. But hey, its just a theory, a ga- Boomstick:we are not making that joke here! Wiz:jokes aside, Chrono is definitely a powerful warrior. Boomstick:and with the power of borrowing from other characters, Chrono is one potent warrior, also he gets a chick too. Duh. Battle Wiz:alright, the combatants are set,its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick:it's time for a death battleeeeeeeeee! Battle starts suddenly, both Ness and Chrono teleport out of nowhere. Ness:what the... Chrono:where am I? Palutena: welcome, warriors. Skyworld is in need of a new champion, so i've gathered you here to see which is stronger in a battle to the death. Have fun! Ness:we're not gonna battle! Palutena:oh don't worry, something tells me you will. Chrono:fat chance, we're not gonna- suddenly, both Ness and Chrono find themselves dashing at each other Both:Guess we have no choice... FIGHT! Ness uses pk fire, but is suprised to see nothing happen. Chrono attempts to cut Ness, but only gives him a scratch. Ness:(thinking)he's fast... looks like i'll go on the defensive then counter! Ness uses shield beta, as chrono slashes him. Chrono is blown away by a cut, and sees that he has been hit. Chrono:(thinking) a counter! Guess i'll just use some skills to take him down! Big mistake Chrono uses lightning, but it is reflected by the franklin badge. Chrono:(thinking)another reflector?! That's it! (talking)luminaire! Chrono finnaly manages to land a hit on ness Ness:(thinking)woah what was tha- Chrono slashes ness while he was still recovering from luminaire. Both take equal damage. Chrono slashes once more and finnaly manages to break the shield, however ness acts quickly and hits chrono with his bat. Pk thunder! Ness yelled as a little ball of lightning appears. However, chrono was able to out run it. Wind slash! Chrono yells as ness is hit by a wave of energy pk teleport ness yells as Chrono sees Ness run in a circle. Then, he was gone Chrono:where'd he go... Pk rockin! Ness yelled and chrono is hit with a blast of energy, Taking a lot of damage. Chrono reacts with Cyclone, spinning ness around and flinging him. before ness lands chrono slashes him. Ness then uses pk thunder and hits himself toward chrono, but he dodges in time. Next, chrono uses frenzy and strikes ness 4 times Ness took a lot of damage, but then says, pk lifeup gamma! Much to Chrono's surprise, every scrape and cut was healed and ness was fully revitalized Chrono:unbeliveble! Chrono uses luminaire, and strikes ness with it, but then ness uses pk freeze and chrono is frozen, but breaks out in time before ness can strike Both fighters were beginning to run low on the magical attack energy. Ness swings his yo-yo at chrono, hitting him twice, but chrono cut the string and the yo-yo flew off Chrono then uses cleave, and deals a hard hit to ness, meanwhile ness sets up another shield beta Chrono sticks to his magic attacks knowing attacking ness would be a bad idea. Chrono uses luminaire, and it hits ness Ness:(thinking)how many times is he gling to use that move?!? After a bat-on-sword clash, ness is knocked back, and chrono goes in to finish it, But,using almost all of his pp,ness shouts, PK STARSTOOOOORM!!! caught in the middle of a star storm,chrono takes massive damage. Chrono has little energy left, but keeps fighting Psi flash! Chrono's eyes fill with tears as a blinding light flashes throughout the battlefield and,using the last of his pp, ness uses pk teleport, and before chrono can react, he is hit with a skull-cracking slam from the bat. KO! Results Boomstick:WHAT! There is no way that a 13 year old kid with a bat, beat a 17 year old kid with a sword! Wiz:this was a very tough battle to call, however with pk teleport, ness was able to counter chrono's speed. Wiz:even though chrono had a weaponry advantage, ness had a move to couter that powerful katana, and send it right back at 'em Wiz:plus, ness out ranged chrono, and stopped chrono from getting in to a close range by using pk thunder, and freeze BoomstickAlso, pk lifeup gamma and it's op nature practically reset the battle with chrono at a disadvantage. Wiz:lastly, Ness' status moves helped him divert chrono's attention long enough to finish the fight. Boomstick:looks like chrono, just got schooled! Wiz:the winner, is Ness Next time TT19:Next time on death battle, two cartoony characters ready to brawl it out... TOON LINK VS PAPER MARIO! It was at that moment that Palutena noticed something,both fighters had a move that could bring someone back. After Ness healed chrono and pit, he was teleported away. Pit:so, what battle am I gonna be in next? 'FORESHADOWING!!!!!!! ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:The Boy From Nowhere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Mother vs Chrono' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015